Saint Tail and The Case of the Stolen Ring: Saint Tail the Movie
by RailgunX
Summary: Saint Tail is back on the scene after a woman's ring is stolen by a evil and vile woman! Saint Tail has to survive day by day and night by night to get the ring back, but can she do it? And, why is the owner's acting weird about the ring being stolen? Join Saint Tail and her friends on the case!
1. Prologue

**This will be my made-up movie for Saint Tail. Saint Tail doesn't belong to me; I am just a fan.**

 **Saint Tail is written by Megumi Tachikawa.**

 **The Case of the Stolen Ring is written and produced by RailgunX.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this story!**

Prologue

A young woman was staring at her ring with a loving smile. The ring was a ruby and the woman wanted to treasure the ring as it was a very, very special ring. She wore the ring one day and when she went outside of her very large house, she meet with a young girl who was very friendly. The young girl was only 14 in age, but she was very perceptive. "Hey there, little girl, why are you out here this late?" The woman asked her.

The brown-haired girl smiled at the woman. "I'm just taking a stroll." The woman was shocked at the girl's answer, but she simply pat her on her head and she told her to be careful when it got dark. When the girl disappeared from the woman's sight, the woman changed her tone and attitude.

"That girl should know better." She hissed. She looked at her ring again and her reflection shone in the moonlight. The woman's purple hair was shining in the moonlight with her cold blue eyes. _Well, not that I care about her, anyway._ The woman thought. As the woman walked around, she could see the night people that came out of their shells. It wasn't too, too late, but the woman wanted to hurry up and get where she was going.

The woman accidentally bumped into another woman. "Ouch." She says, angering the other woman.

"Watch it!" The woman growled at her, but then she took a liking to her ring. _Pretty ring with a pretty jewel. I can sell that for maybe even billions._ She thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." The other woman says, obviously lying. The woman with the interest in the ring just smiled.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm Hikari. Hikari Motomiya." Hikari introduced herself to the woman. Her black hair and black eyes concealed her real sin, which was greed.

"I'm Marie. Marie Takumoura." Marie says, smiling at Hikari. Hikari smiled and when the woman turned around and walked away from her, she turned her smile into a smirk. _That ring will be mine._

2 Months Later...

It was been only 1 month since Meimi had saved Daiki Asuka from Rosemary. Rosemary swore off her revenge, but Meimi had gotten a feeling that she really didn't. Meimi looked at her best friend Seira, who seems to be in a slight dazed. "Seira. Seira. Seira!" Meimi shouted Seira's name and she got out of her dazed state. "What's wrong with you?" Meimi was very concerned about Seira.

"Oh, sorry, it's nothing." Seira still haven't told Meimi of her encounter with the rich lady. She didn't know how to tell her, but she didn't want Meimi to be worried. Meimi thought her best friend was acting weird, but she was willing to let it go, for now. _She'll tell me when she's ready. I don't want to force her._ Meimi thought, looking for her boyfriend. When she spotted Daiki, she smiled at him very happily.

"Over here, Asuka Jr!" Meimi shouted happily. Daiki grinned a very big grin and he walked over to his girlfriend and her best friend. Daiki spoke to Meimi, while they both of them just gazed at Seira in worry. _Mimori is a little off today._ Daiki thought, but he left this thought alone when Meimi kissed him. "I know this was supposed to be a date, but Seira was feeling lonely today. I hope you don't mind her tagging along." Meimi tells Daiki.

 _"_ That's cool. It can be a date and a get together." Daiki tells Meimi, who warmly smiled at him. Seira looked at the couple and she felt guilty. She was only imposing on their alone time. Seira held her head down and Daiki gently nudged Meimi, who stared at Seira.

"Oh, Seira, it's okay. You're fine. You were always there for us, even when I needed your help as Saint Tail." Meimi says, admitting that some of the help she received was from Seira. Daiki gazed at Seira.

"You've helped her with Saint Tail?" Daiki wasn't aware of this new information. Meimi giggled at Seira's embarrassed smile.

"Oh, Daiki, Seira created Saint Tail; she just needed someone to play the part. She helped me by giving me advice and the sprays." Meimi says, praising Seira's ability to help people in need. Daiki looked over Seira and he realized something. _She's frail, both physically and emotionally. Is that why Meimi is so defensive towards her?_ Daiki wondered. Daiki shook out of his thoughts when he saw that Meimi was holding out her hand for him to take it. Daiki took Meimi's hand into his own and he grinned.

 **This is a long prologue, oh well then. I hope everyone enjoy this new story of mine and the next chapter will be titled Act 1. This story will have Saint Tail returning, but it will take a while until Saint Tail actually returns. Act 1 will feature the main villainess, which is, drumroll please...Hikari Motomiya! What will she do in Act 1? Well, that is for you to find out! See you next time on Act 1!**


	2. Act 1

Act 1

Hikari Motomiya was sipping from her teacup at her house. She was supposed to be meeting her accomplice for her new dirty job. She was reading the newspaper about Saint Tail. _Hmm. Saint Tail haven't been seen in a while. I hope she doesn't show up after I steal that ruby ring._ She thought. She heard a knock on her door and when her maid went to answer the door, Hikari quickly stood up. "No." She told her maid. The frightened woman froze in fear. She felt Hikari's hand on her cheek. "Grab some tea for my guest." She ordered the poor woman. She ran to the kitchen and Hikari opened the door to see a nervous man clutching his hand. She smirked at the man's nervous stature. _I can corrupt him easily._ She thought, inviting him in the house.

"Ms. Motomiya?" He asked. Hikari's smirk haven't disappeared from her face yet. Hikari nodded her head and the man felt lightheaded all of the sudden. Hikari was trying out her powder. The man didn't fight it as Hikari's powder worked its part over him. _Hah! Too easy!_ She thought as she kissed the man. The man kissed back as Hikari walked him to the couch. When the maid returned from the kitchen, she saw Hikari kissing the man with his shirt unbuttoned a little bit. When she saw his dazed eyes, she gasped and Hikari was alerted of her presence. She almost screamed when Hikari gagged her with a cloth.

"You came out at the wrong time." Hikari tells her maid while stroking her cheek. The maid got deeply frightened of Hikari and she started to tremble. Hikari felt bad a little bit. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just need you out of my way for a while. Tie her up." Hikari orders the man, who walked towards the maid. Hikari kept the girl still and the man started to tie the rope that Hikari had given him around the maid's slim body. He finished the deed by tying her wrists together behind her back. Hikari grinned a toothy grin at the scared maid. She lifted the maid into her arms and she carried her to her room. Hikari entered the room and she laid her maid on her bed. The maid gazed up at her mistress, who smiled a sad smile at her. _I'll untie her later._ Hikari thought to herself. She locked the door to the maid's room and she closed the door.

The maid struggled in her bounds and she could barely even move! She then realized that Hikari didn't tie the gag tightly. She shook her head repeatedly to get the gag off of her mouth. She breathed in and out to calm down. She laid down on her bed and she fell asleep.

Hikari had just gotten rid of the effects of the powder and the man felt bad. "Don't be like that. That's just a warning if you disobey me." Hikari tells the man. "Now, tell me your name?"

"Jackson." Jackson answered quickly. Hikari raised her eyebrow.

"American?" She asked. Jackson nodded his head. Hikari's smirk reminded Jackson of a shark. _Scary and deadly. What did I just agree to?_ He wondered. "I need you to do your first assignment." Hikari tells Jackson. Jackson gave her his whole attention.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I need you to find out who is Saint Tail. Find out her identity." Jackson's eyes widen at this.

"Do you want me to kill her?" Jackson's question was ignored.

"I make the orders. You don't question me, you understand?" Hikari asked icily. Jackson quickly apologized over and over again to the woman. _You don't need to ask questions, fool._ She thought. She forgave him this time and Jackson was thankful for it.

"Do I leave now?" Jackson asked Hikari. Hikari raised her eyebrow.

"Eager to get started?" Hikari asked. Jackson looked down and she forced him to look at her.

"Yes ma'am." Jackson quickly answered. He wanted to leave the woman. This woman was too cold, too vile and too evil. Hikari smirked and she pulls Jackson into another kiss. Jackson made a sound of protest and Hikari got agitated.

"You know you like it, so stop fighting me." She says with a mean tone. Jackson just gave up and let her to whatever she wanted to do. After they got done after a hour, Jackson grabbed his camera and went to work. He asked around the city about Saint Tail and he got pretty much the same answer. "She's like Robin Hood." Everyone had told him. The young man saw three teenagers and he walked towards them. From the looks of what he was seeing, two of them was on a date and the other one was just following them.

When he went towards them, they reacted negatively. The boy held onto his girlfriend and his girlfriend threw her hand to grabbed the other girl's wrist, stopping her from coming closer. Jackson looked over the second girl. _She looked to be a bit older than the other two, so why is she being furiously protected?_ Jackson wondered. However, they all relaxed when they realized that it was just a photographer. The girl released her friend's wrist and the girl just stayed behind the other two. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you three. I'm just wanted to ask a question." Jackson says to the making, making one of the girls nervous.

With Meimi

Meimi was nervous after the man said that he just wanted to ask a question. She hoped it wasn't about any crimes lately. "Do you know about Saint Tail?" The man asked. Meimi almost reacted until she remembered something.

"What did the other people you ask say?" She shot back at the man. The man gave her a sheepish smile.

"They all said that she is like Robin Hood." He answered.

"That's all we know." Daiki butted in and he glared at the photographer. The man started to act like he just got burned.

"No need to get defensive; I wasn't accusing anybody of anything." _Darn it, if it was Ms. Motomiya, she'll probably hurt them or worse!_ He thought. He didn't know much about his employer, just that she was cruel and manipulative. Meimi nudged Daiki for being rude and Daiki just shrug his shoulders, not wanting to apologize for his behavior.

"I'm sorry about him, but that's the only thing we know about Saint Tail. Besides, Saint Tail only appears at night and also, Saint Tail haven't been around for a while. I doubt she is coming back any time soon." Meimi tells the man truthfully. She had no intention on coming back as Saint Tail. _Saint Tail is not needed, not anymore._ Meimi thought, not missing the look that Seira had gave her. She gazed back at Seira, not moving from her position. _Yes Seira, I decided to listen to you on this_. Meimi looked away from the girl and she gazed at the ground. _She was only trying to help me and I ended up taking the job just to smoothed her. I only took the job because she was in pain. She thinks I didn't notice, but I did. She was just trying to protect my feelings, but my sense of justice and wanting to protect her took over._ Meimi thought, turning her gaze to Seira again.

The man thought that Meimi was acting strange and he remembered what Saint Tail looked like and he looked her over. _She looks like Saint Tail and if she is Saint Tail, why is she hanging out without any protection?_ The man wondered. The man left the group alone and he went back to Hikari's house. When he got there, silence greeted him and he sighed in relief or was it worried? The man didn't know how to categorize his sigh.

He fell onto the couch and he looked at the clock that was clicking comfortingly. He was shocked. It was 3:00 in the afternoon. He has been on the job since 6:00 in the morning. _I'll rest here for a while._ He thought, closing his eyes.

When the man finally woke up again, it was to Hikari unbuttoning his shirt again. "Ms. Motomiya?!" He was shocked, but the woman's lips preventing him from saying anything more. Hikari was simply pleasuring herself as she knew how to make the Jackson feel good. He didn't try to fight her this time as he was still tired. When they were finally done, Hikari simply went into her kitchen and start cooking. Jackson had fell asleep due to her using a new sleeping powder.

As she cooked, she thought how she could steal the ring from the naïve woman. She couldn't wait to meet her again tomorrow. She chuckled darkly. When she got finished cooking, she awoken Jackson and she went upstairs to untie her maid. "Now, you just stay here in your room like a good obedient girl and I'll let you out of your room, okay?" She asks her maid. The maid nodded her head fearfully and Hikari finally released her head to let her eat. When she came back downstairs, she saw Jackson looking through his camera and flipping through his notebook, which had short notes written in it. When Hikari walked over to him, she saw a picture of a girl who remarkably looked like Saint Tail. _I wonder why she reminds me of Saint Tail._ She thought. She left the thought alone when she felt that could be a coincidence that the girl looked like Saint Tail.

"Ms. Motomiya, my findings are low." Jackson tells Hikari. Hikari stared at Jackson. _I just slept with you and now you're mentioning this to me now? Ugh, I need a drink._ She thought, glaring at Jackson.

"You should've told me that before we slept together, idiot!" She shouted at Jackson, who paled in fear of his employer. _Okay, I take back whatever nice things I was thinking of her._ Jackson thought, gazing at the ground in pure fear of Hikari's rage.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out. Hikari stopped her raging after she heard the fear in his voice. She simply just plop herself on the couch next to Jackson and she stared at him. Jackson took that as his cue to explain his findings. After he was done explaining everything he founded, Hikari had just laid back on the couch. _What to do, what to do?_ Hikari wondered to herself. Jackson let her think and when she came to a conclusion, she smirked a very evil smirk.

With Meimi

Meimi and Daiki were hugging each other after Seira parted from them to go to the restroom. When she found one in a almost deserted area, she almost wanted to run away to go back to Meimi and Daiki. Seira sighed and she decided to go and run back if it gets to dangerous. When Seira got done, she gazed outside a window to see no one around. _That's weird. There were just some people here._ This thought made Seira nervous, but she decided to just be brave the way back. When she saw Meimi and Daiki, she was relieved. "Mei-!" A rough hand covered her mouth, preventing her from finishing her calling out to her best friend. One hand was holding her arm and another hand was holding her other arm. She squirmed and tried to scream, but the hand over her mouth prevented her screams from going any louder.

However, Daiki's senses picked up and he looked over to where Seira was. He panicked and he got Meimi's attention by calling out Seira's name. When Meimi looked at the danger that her best friend was in, rage boiled in her entire being. "Hey, let go of her!" She shouted, running over to them. Seira's captors just cackled at Meimi's anger, however, they didn't know that they just made a very grave mistake. Daiki saw what really enraged Meimi and he was enraged as well. In Seira's eyes was a look of pure terror and she was about to cry. When tears started to fall down her face, Meimi ran towards them to get Seira away from them. She kicked the one with his hand over Seira's mouth and this caused the other two people to release Seira. Meimi pulled Seira towards her body and she hugged her. "It's okay, you're safe." Meimi comforted Seira the best way she could.

Daiki called the police and the three men got arrested on three counts of attempted kidnapping and attempted sexual assault, since the men did admit to wanting to hurt Seira that way. After that large incident, Seira was fine, albeit shaky. Meimi and Daiki were cured of their pure rage at the moment. "Hey, want to go get ice cream?" Daiki asked the two girls. Meimi gazed at Seira and she was still trembling slightly.

"Maybe tomorrow, Daiki. Let's get Seira home." Meimi tells Daiki, who stared at Seira. He sighed, feeling stupid. _I'm so dumb! She was nearly kidnapped and raped and I was thinking with my stomach!_ He thought with guilt. Meimi sighed at Daiki's feeling of guilt. "It's alright, Daiki. How about you walk Seira home tonight?" Meimi asked. They took turns to walk Seira home so she would feel safe about being out at night, but apparently, daytime isn't safe either.

"Alright." Daiki agreed uneasily. He looked at Seira, who was gazing at the ground. He sighed, getting her attention. Seira looked up in guilt and Daiki noticed. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry, I'm just uneasy about tonight. That entire situation scared me. If we weren't there with you, who knows what they would have done to you." Daiki says, receiving a hug from his girlfriend's best friend.

"It's fine. I'm still here, aren't I?" Seira asked Daiki, who gave her a faint smile. Meimi smiled at the exchange and she looked at the time. _It's getting late and it's already 7:00._ Meimi thought. She pat Daiki on his back and he turned to her. They kissed each other on the lips and Meimi hugs Seira.

"It's getting late, Daiki. Take her home." Meimi tells Daiki, who agreed. He mock saluted Meimi, who smiled at him. Meimi turned to Seira. "I'll call you tomorrow." She promised Seira. Seira nodded her head and she walked forward, only to faint. Meimi panicked and Daiki caught her before she could bust her head.

"Oh no, I think the shock just got to her." Daiki says, lifting Seira in his arms. Meimi checked over Seira and she sighed in relief. "Is she alright?" Daiki asked, worried. Meimi nodded her head.

"Yeah, she's fine." Meimi answered. Daiki sighed in relief. "I guess I can walk with you since poor Seira is out." Meimi says, tagging along with Daiki and Seira. Daiki appreciated the company. As they walked Seira back home, they were discussing ways to keep her safe.

"Maybe we should let Little tag along with her. He seems to like her." Daiki offered. Meimi tightened her lips together. _Little does like Seira, but Little likes to steal things. Oh well. Little is like me in a lot of ways._ Meimi thought, looking at Seira. She ran one hand through Seira's hair and she didn't react.

"I agree with you. She's still out cold." Meimi was worried at this as Seira wasn't showing any signs of regaining conscious at the moment. Meimi shook the negative thoughts away. _What am I'm thinking? She's out cold, not dead!_ Meimi thought.

 **This was a long chapter to write, but I love it. Hopefully, you guys do too! This chapter is already drama-filled and it doesn't even feature the bad guy meeting the heroes! That's a good thing, considering that this story is going to be action-packed when the horrible deed is finally done to get the characters to meet.**

 **Other news for this story is that it might have a rating change, I don't know yet. It might not change depending on future events in the story. Also, this story will have more than 3 chapters, at least. I don't know how many chapters are going in this story, but the chapters will be long.**

 **Well, I hope everyone enjoys their night/day.**


	3. Act 2 (Part 1)

Act 2 (Part 1)

After Meimi and Daiki took Seira home, they were now in front of Meimi's home with her parents waiting on her. "Thank you for today, Daiki." Meimi tells Daiki, who grinned at her.

"No problem, Meimi." Daiki tells Meimi and they hugged each other goodnight. "See you tomorrow." Daiki tells Meimi, who nodded her head.

"Yeah. You too." They separated and they smiled at each other. Meimi ran towards her parents, who waved at Daiki.

"Anything happened today?" Her mother asked. Meimi bristled at the question.

"Yeah. Three rapists almost claimed another victim today." Judging by her angry reaction, her parents knew that it wasn't her.

"Who?" Her father asked.

"Seira." Meimi answered simply. This answer made both her parents gasp with shock. Seira was a beloved unofficial member of the Haneoka family, so they were all pissed off about that.

"Are they in jail?" Her father asked. Meimi gave him a look that said "duh'.

"Of course! Me and Daiki almost murdered them all." Meimi tells her father. Her mother looked pleased at her words. _I've taught her well._ She thought.

"Did you have a great time before that?" Her father asked. Meimi nodded while smiling.

"Yes. It was fun. Seira thought she was imposing, though." Meimi tells her parents. They gazed at each other.

"So, was it a date?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, it was. Seira simply tagged along because she was lonely, but she felt bad about interrupting our date, even though we both agreed that it was fine." Meimi tells her parents.

"You let Seira come with you?" Her mother wasn't shocked by this, but she was wondering why Seira was lonely.

"You said she was lonely. Do you know why?" Her father asked the million dollar question. Meimi smiled at her parents' worry over Seira.

"Today was a touchy day for her." Meimi answered with a simple answer.

"Touchy?" Her father asked. Meimi nodded her head.

"What is today's date?" Meimi asked. Her mother's eyes widen. _Oh, Seira._ She thought sadly.

It was September 2, the anniversary of the death of her parents. Seira was only 8 months when it happened, but she still understood that she was lonely when it happened. The hospital staff said that she cried for three days straight because of it. Now, Seira still feels lonely, but she's able to withhold the pain now by keeping it inside. "She keeps her pain to herself and she doesn't tell anyone about her pain." Meimi tells her parents, who wasn't shocked by this information as they knew about her secrecy.

"She keeps her privacy very private." Her mother says smiling. Meimi grinned at this.

"Yes, she does." Meimi commented. _Oh, Seira-chan, why won't you just admit that you want parents?_ She thought, knowing that her best friend really wants attention from adults that would actually care for her and her parents dote on Seira as much as they dote on her. "Maybe, I should just kidnap her and let you two have her for a week?" Meimi suggested. Her parents weren't really shocked at this question, but they also knew that it was impossible for Meimi to kidnap Seira. Her mother just gave her a look like 'really'. "What!" She exclaimed.

"You can kidnap yourself, but there is no way that you can kidnap Seira and bring her here without getting caught." Her mother tells Meimi, making her smirk. _Aw crap._ Her father thought.

"Why did you give her a idea?" He asked his lovely wife. At first, she was confused, but then she remembered what she told Meimi a few seconds before.

"Well, shit. Dear, if the police come by, just tell them that Meimi went wacko and kidnapped her innocent best friend." She tells him.

"Like the police are actually going to believe that Meimi kidnapped Seira." He responded.

A few hours later...

"What the hell?" Her mother asked, glaring at Meimi, who had indeed kidnapped Seira that **same** night and she managed to get away with it simply because the police was too busy.

'I've told you so." Her husband told her.

At the most, Seira was amused yet a bit upset. "What was you thinking?" She asked in a nice tone, although both her and Meimi could see that she was about to scold Meimi.

"I was just trying to prove a point, not because I actually wanted you to be here...with my, er, _ahem,_ our parents." Meimi answered, making Seira smile.

"You kidnapped me from my bed just so we can spend time together." Seira wasn't asking. She was telling.

"Actually, it's so you can spend time with our parents." Meimi tells Seira.

"Wait, our?" She questioned.

"Yes, our. You have been our unofficial member for 2 years now." Meimi says in a soft yet 'duh' tone.

"Oh." Seira was secretly happy about this, but she didn't let it show. Meimi knew that Seira was happy, so she grinned at her.

"So, are you glad that I've kidnapped you?" Meimi asked. Seira giggled at Meimi's question.

"Oh, yes, I'm very happy about that. You are very careful about my happiness." Seira answered Meimi. Meimi smirked at Seira. Seira never really complained about Meimi's snarky personality, because she was very used to it. Meimi was normally snarky, but when she's around Seira, she tones it down a lot. Seira brings out the best in Meimi and Meimi's parents were very grateful for that. Meimi only was snarky as she had problems dealing with kids her age.

"Of course, I am careful about your happiness." Meimi tells Seira. Seira smiled at this.

"Thank you, Meimi." Seira tells Meimi, who smiled at her with a grin on her face.

The happy moment was ruined by someone trying to open the door. Everyone looked at the door in fear and slight worry. Meimi held onto Seira while her mother and father held onto each other. "Who's that?" Seira questioned. Meimi gulped and she gazed at Seira's frightened gaze. She couldn't know. Meimi ran up to the stairs with Seira in tow.

"Listen, Seira, stay in here and don't come out until me or my parents or the police tell you to. Okay?" Meimi tells Seira.

"Okay." Seira answered. Meimi gently eased Seira into her room and she told Seira to lock it. With Seira safely in her room, Meimi went back downstairs. When she did, she saw someone holding a bloodied knife. _No, they're not dead. Just injured. Whoever this is just wants me dead for some reason._ Meimi thought. Meimi dodged the knife of the person trying to stab her. _Crap! Can't dodge forever._ She thought. When she stopped, a cut appeared on her arm, causing a curse to fall from her lips. It hurts, she realized. She then hears a scream of fear and she gasped.

"Seira!" She whispered her name loudly. Another scream erupted from the months older girl and Meimi knew she had to save her. She had to protect her! If anything happens to Seira, she would die. She ran up the stairs to her room and she saw a sight that pissed her off. Seira was frightened of the person that was just trying to kill Meimi. "Let her go." Meimi tells the person. The person had Seira close to their body and they weren't going to loosen the hold they had on her. Meimi also saw the knife near Seira's throat.

"Looks like her screaming caused you to come." The person also had a mask on, muffling the real voice they had. Meimi couldn't tell if it was a male or a female. Meimi didn't answer the person and the person slightly lowered the knife from Seira's throat.

"Who are you?" Meimi demanded from the person.

"You are in no position to make demands." The person tells Meimi, who nearly exploded when she saw the knife getting closer to cut Seira's throat. Meimi had no choice, but to calm down. She didn't know this person and she was aware that her parents may know the person threatening to kill both her and Seira.

Meimi sighed. "Fine, just don't hurt her." Meimi says to the person. The person gazed down at Seira, who was clutching her shirt in her fist and the person just gazed back at Meimi. The person released their grip on Seira entirely and they pushed Seira into Meimi's arms. Meimi clutched onto Seira tightly as she glared at the person.

"Be glad I gave her back to you unharmed. I normally don't like witnesses." The person's threat went noticed by both teenagers and Seira gazed at the ground as Meimi glared helplessly at the person.

"You evil being. She did, we did nothing to you." Meimi says, making the person angry. The person violently grabbed Seira's wrist as insurance and they removed their mask, revealing themselves to the girls. When the mask fell, Meimi was very, very angry.


	4. Act 2 (Part 2)

**Sorry that I'm updating my stories so late! Anyone who's reading Ernesto's Evil Deeds, please be patient, I am still working on the current draft for the next chapter of the story. This story is my top prority as I started it before Ernesto's Evil Deeds, but I will update EED soon, I promise.**

Act 2 (Part 2)

"Mayor Okajima." Meimi says the man's name with venom. The vile mayor of Sakuraoka was holding Seira's wrist as insurance to keep Meimi from attacking him. Seira stared at the man in shock and Okajima gazed down at her. They had a small staring contest before Seira forfeited by switching her gaze to Meimi.

"I went to jail because of you. Your friend probably told you what I was doing, didn't she?" He demanded angrily. Seira started to whimper at the man's increasing grip on her wrist. "Didn't she?! Answer me!" He shouted, throwing Seira to the side, letting her nurse her wrist. Seira, however, felt something crack and she prevented a scream from coming out. The only thing she could do was let out a small cry of pain.

Meimi gazed at Seira to see that she had broke her wrist from the violent throw and she glared at Okajima. "No, she didn't tell me. I've found out for myself. You were always a greedy man, Mr. Mayor. Oh, wait, the only reason you're still the mayor is because you threatened to kill my loved ones." Meimi hissed out at the man. _You liar. He threatened to sell Seira to a brothel. That was why you really kept silent._ Her thoughts scolded her.

"Oh, really?" He said, shocked. Meimi's fists shook when he walked towards Seira. He grabbed Seira and pulled her up. "Last time I checked, I told you that I would sell her to a brothel." He tells Meimi, running his hands down Seira's body. Seira understood what a brothel was and she tried to free herself from the man's hold. "Oh, you know what a brothel is? Surprising, because you're just a little nun." He tells Seira. He released Seira, but then he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Seira shook in his hold and Okajima smirked at the young teenager. "Aw, don't worry. I know a place where they'll take good care of you, but first, you need lessons on how to please a man." Okajima tells Seira, putting his lips on her neck and he placed his meaty hands on her back, making the kiss harder and pleasurable for him. Seira couldn't fight the man and Meimi finally lost her temper.

"You stop it!" She growled, hitting him where it hurts, so he'll release Seira. He did release Seira, but then he pulled out a gun and he pointed it at Meimi first. Meimi paused in her tracks.

"Stay back or I'll shoot you. Maybe I'll just graze the girl because I can't and won't sell damaged goods. She's fresh meat, but any injuries will lower my pay." Okajima tells Meimi, who inched closer to Seira at every word he said. To a innocent bystander, this looks like a person protecting another friend from a bully, but for people like drug dealers and other criminals, they see it as a criminal protecting a innocent person from an even worse criminal. Meimi's an outlaw to the police, but Okajima is a person who sells girls and women to brothels after kidnapping them. Meimi had Seira behind her and Seira was looking over Meimi's shoulder with one eye. Her face showing her deep distress and her breathing letting Meimi know to calm her, Meimi did just that. Meimi got closer to Seira and she wrapped her hand around Seira's.

"I won't let him take you." Meimi reassured her.

"Aw, ain't this beautiful? A criminal protecting a nun. Criminals and nuns don't belong together." Okajima says, waving his gun around. Meimi knew that he was enraged now and she stuck close to Seira.

"Yeah, you're even worse than me." Meimi shot back at the man. Okajima glowered at Meimi, but he just sighed and he cocked the gun.

"Y'know, for a teenager and a girl, you sure have a mouth on you." He says, pointing his gun at Meimi. Meimi smirked at this.

"I know that. Everyone tells me that." Meimi says, mocking the mayor happily.

"You think this is funny, don't you girl?" He knew that Meimi thought that the situation was amusing. He knew that she knew that he wasn't going to shoot her.

"A little. You think I don't know what I'm doing, is that right?" Meimi asked. She could hear sirens in the distance. She looked around and she saw a gun that probably had only two bullets left. She quickly grabbed the gun and before anyone could react, both people shot at each other. However, Meimi's reflexes caused her to do get both her and Seira out of harm's way, although the bullet ended up grazing her anyway. Meimi didn't react as she didn't want to startle Seira. Okajima had good reflexes too and he let himself get hit in his arm, thinking that it could cause Meimi to receive life in prison for attempting murder on a political figure from another city.

The police came and they saw Okajima, who was supposed to be in prison for another two years. "Hey, how did you escape from prison?" They questioned him, but Okajima went forward and grabbed Seira away from Meimi. He didn't care that his arm was in pain and bleeding; he just knew that he wasn't going to go down without a fight. The police officer cursed for startling Okajima.

"Let's cut a deal." Okajima started. "You let me go free and I'll release the girl. You attempt to arrest me, I will not feel regret for doing something to her." He threatened by wrapping his hand around Seira's neck. He squeezed it lightly, letting everyone present know that the man will kill an innocent if need being. He could feel the girl's pulse in his hand and he smirked. She was frightened of him, good.

"I should've been there when you escaped!" Meimi shouted in anger. She couldn't believe that the man escaped from prison. _He's the worst of the worst. Selling Seira to a brothel would ruin her-mentally and physically._ Meimi thought. She knew how Seira was and stress was not her strong suit. Meimi growled, knowing that she needs to up her game of protecting Seira more.

"Meimi, help me." Seira managed to say without getting Okajima to choke her. Meimi saw that Seira was wanting to push her nails into the man's beefy arm and Meimi had gotten an idea. She smiled at Seira and she gazed at her nails. Seira gazed down at her nails and she nodded back. She squeezed the Okajima's' arm and pushed her nails in, gaining an reaction from the man.

"Ow! You little wench!" He shouted, throwing Seira to the side. Seira shielded her already broken wrist from more pain, but she winced when her back landed on the hard ground. Okajima aimed his gun at Seira and Seira started to panic. However, before he could shoot her, Meimi tackled him to the ground.

The gun went off and everyone was in shock.

With Hikari

Hikari was thinking over her plan. _What if he rats me out to the police when he gets caught?_ She thought. She knew what she was doing, however risky it was. She had a business to run, so she would do whatever it takes to finish a job, even if some "accidents" have to happen. She got Okajima out of prison and he was now failing his job, she felt. She gave him a camera that was in his ear so she could see everything. She eyed the orange-haired girl. "She reminds me of Saint Tail for some reason." She lost interest when she gazed at Okajima's hostage. _Hmm. I don't normally take hostages, but the girl seems to respond well when her friend is in danger. Maybe I can get her to reveal who she really is._ She thought. She deactivated the camera, not wanting and needing to see anything more.

She looked at Jackson, who was still sleeping. She smirked. _He has done well, so he will receive a break. I will go out and stalk the two girls and see if I can get those two alone._ She thought. She knew that the orange-haired girl had a boyfriend and she didn't want him in the way, but she didn't feel like killing anyone at the moment. It was still too early and she had just moved into the city and people will suspect her to be the murderer if anything happens.

The next day, Hikari went out in a blue dress and a black bag that concealed her gun from public view. She walked around mindlessly until she saw the brown-haired girl. She was alone for the moment. Hikari couldn't help but to feel a little twinge of sympathy for stalking a girl that she sees as innocent, but she had to stalk her. Stalking her would let her know when she meet up with her friend who looks like Saint Tail. _What if she is Saint Tail? If she is the thief, I have to thread lightly around her. The last thing I need is my scheme getting ruined by a teenager._ She thought, continuing to follow the brown-haired girl. She never noticed that Hikari was following her nor did anyone else notice anything. It was a Saturday. People were always out and about when they're free from work or anything else important.

As Hikari followed the girl, she mentally noted where she mostly stayed at for a while. _She seems busy or is she just trying to make herself busy?_ She thought. The girl then received a phone call. Hikari inched closer towards the girl, although she grabbed a magazine for insurance. "Hi, Meimi." Hikari was close enough to hear the conversation. "No, I'm not busy. Do you want me to visit you? But visiting hours are..." The girl was interrupted by a man who wanted her to buy something.

"Hey, little lady, do you want to buy this item? It will improve your sleeping." He says, making the girl politely decline him. However the man didn't like that and he glared at the girl when she walked away. Hikari felt no pity for the man. _Of course, she said no! She doesn't even have a wallet on her person._ She thought.

"Ah, sorry, Meimi, a man wanted me to buy something from him. But, Meimi, I don't even have a wallet. For that matter, I don't even receive money." She tells her friend. Hikari didn't know what they were talking about, but Hikari could tell that the girl's friend was impatient about something. "You were shot yesterday, you can't go home today, silly." She says to her friend. Hikari was interested in this topic. _Shot yesterday? Does that mean that he did this?_ Hikari was in shock. She didn't say kill them, she said scare them! Hikari grind her teeth together in displeasure. She was done following the girl, she can remember what she look like. _I'll leave her alone._ She thought. She was irritated now. She needed to go see Okajima and so she went to Seika City Police Department.

After getting pass security, she went to find Okajima. When she did find him, he was smoking and drinking. "What the hell happened?" She demanded. Okajima looked up to see his employer holding a gun while wearing gloves.

"Ms. Motomiya, I did managed to scare the two." He tells her and she shot at him. However, he quickly dodged it.

"I said scare, not injured and not kill!" She shouted at the man, who got scared of her.

"But, I broke into the girl's house and her parents fought with me. I had to do something!" He shouted at her.

"You broke into a girl's house? What were you thinking?" She shouted.

"She was Saint Tail! I was just trying to get my revenge on her!" Okajima was too dangerous to keep around, she knew that at that moment. She aimed her gun and she shot him in his forehead. She got to work quickly, unlocking the door and putting the gun in his hands to let his fingerprints to all over the gun. She got back out of the cell and she locked it back.

Putting on her acting, she fell back and she yelled for help. "Someone help! There's a dead man in his cell!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. When some more officers came to the scene, they found Okajima dead and he was holding a gun. Outwardly, Hikari pretended to cry, but inwardly, she was disgusted with herself because of her hiring of the man.

"How did he get a gun?" One officer asked.

"He probably didn't want to go prison, considering he threatened to sell a girl to a brothel." Another officer says, getting her attention.

"He threatened to sell a girl?" Hikari asked him.

"Oh, you were his visitor. Sorry about this, our criminals tend to do that to escape more time in prison. But, yes, he threatened to sell his hostage the yesterday. Needless to say, he would've gotten a life sentence because of all of the girls we found out that he sold and then on top of everything, he broke into someone's house and threatened the occupants there and the girl that became his hostage. He shot the daughter of the couple, but she's resting in the hospital. She's angry, but safe." The police officer tells her, letting her know that she hired a monster. _The man's horrible!_ She thought.

"Oh, that's horrible! I never would have thought that he would have do something like that! It's despicable." Hikari kept on with her acting and the officer fell for it.

"Do you want some water, ma'am?" He asked. Hikari shook her head.

"No, I need some alcohol." She answered, leaving the police department. The police officer understood that and he let her leave. When Hikari left the police department entirely, she switched her sad face to a smirk. "Idiots! They fell for it." She told herself in a normal volume. She walked to a bar and she ordered the strongest drink.

After drinking the drink that was offered to her, she went through her thoughts and she knew that Jackson needed to get to work, now. She left the bar and she went home without incident. When she went home, she saw Jackson still sleeping. _How can a man sleep this much? He reminds me of a child._ She thought. She kicked him off of the couch, causing him to moan in pain and wake up. He saw Hikari glaring down at him. "Ah, Ms. Hikari, did I sleep the whole day away?" He asked. Without answering him, she tug him up and kissed him roughly. Jackson didn't fight her and she was pleased.

With Meimi

 _I can't believe I got shot!_ She thought, gazing down at her arm. The bullet had went into her arm because she stopped Okajima from shooting Seira and his aim changed, targeting her arm. Seira was sitting in front of her, watching her rage to herself. Meimi looked up to see Seira with guilt in her eyes. Meimi sighed. "Relax. It's not your fault I got shot." She tried to reassure Seira.

"Isn't it, though?" Seira asked. Meimi frowned. She moved towards Seira without hurting her bandaged arm and she gave Seira her signature grin.

"No and I won't hear anymore of it. Stop blaming yourself." Meimi tells Seira. Seira then suddenly remembered the incident with the rich woman.

"Meimi, I need to tell you something. It happened about 2 months ago. I was taking a scroll at night and I met with this woman, but she was rich." Seira tells Meimi.

"She didn't say anything about your status?" Meimi asked. Seira shook her head. _She's so worried about you. It's your fault that she was shot._ Her brain told her in a scathing voice.

"No, she didn't." Seira says with a fake smile. Meimi frowned at the sight of the fake smile. _Her thoughts are running wild again._ Meimi thought.

"What are your thoughts telling you?" Meimi asked Seira, seeing through the fake smile. Seira's face fell at being found out. "You can't hide your true self from me, Seira. You should know that by now." Meimi gently tells Seira, who teared up. She ran to her, confessing Meimi's thoughts.

"But, it's my fault! If only I wasn't weak, you wouldn't be here in the bed!" Seira cried out, putting her head in Meimi's lap. Meimi smiled at Seira confessing to her. She placed her chin on top of Seira's head.

"That's all I wanted. I just wanted you to confess your feelings. You need to stop hiding your true feelings from me. I can help you, you know." Meimi tells Seira. The two best friends stayed in the comfort of each other. "You'll be the godmother of me and Asuka Jr's future children." Meimi raised her head to let Seira gazed up at her. _The appearance of a child, but the wisdom of a old woman._ She thought.

"Eh? Me?" She squeaked out. _And, there's that negative attitude that brings you down._ Seira's thoughts were still running against her.

"Yes, you. You, my best friend, will be the godmother of our future children." Meimi says with certainty in her voice. Seira blushed and she smiled shyly.

"Thanks." She says in a grateful tone. Meimi smiled at Seira's shyness.

"No problem. You'll need some children to coddle since you won't be able to have any." Meimi tells Seira.

"I could always adopt." Seira added. Meimi grinned at Seira's willingness to adopt children.

"So, that rich woman didn't noticed that you're an orphan?" Meimi wanted to make sure.

"She didn't stick around long. She looked like she was in a hurry." Seira tells Meimi. _Good! Rich people are nothing but trouble to Seira._ She thought.

"Meimi, I'm sure the woman wouldn't judge me for being an orphan." Seira tells Meimi. Meimi's eyes narrowed.

"Isn't that what you said about a rich person last time?" Meimi shot back at her. Seira completely forgot about that one.

"Yes, but..." Seira trailed off, not having another thing to say when Meimi started to speak again.

"And, what did he say to you?" Meimi asks Seira.

"To..." Seira mumbled the rest of her answer.

"I can't hear you." Meimi says, making Seira scream.

"He told me to go to Hell!" She sobbed. Meimi felt bad for doing this, but Seira needed to understand.

"For what?" Meimi asked.

"For being an orphan that no one will adopt." She answers in a broken voice. Meimi felt bad for breaking Seira, but she had to understand that rich people only care for the top status and her status was the lowest of the lowest. She was considered trash to rich people.

"And, what is it I say to you?" Meimi asked, wanting to bring Seira back to her unflappable self.

"That it doesn't matter if I'm an a orphan or a poor child. I am who I am and that is why I am still considered your best friend." Meimi's brows furrowed. She didn't say that last part, so where the hell did that come from? Meimi's eyes then widened. _She's that hurt to believe that I wouldn't want her as my best friend anymore?_ She thought.

"You insolent little girl! You are my best friend and how would I prove it to you?" Meimi asked Seira. Seira looked down in guilt and Meimi sighed. _I am not making this any better. If anything, she needs parents that actually care and love her._ She thought. "Alright, let's drop the subject. As long as the rich woman doesn't hurt you, then I'm fine with your decisions." Meimi tells Seira, who smiled at her. That was all she wanted, anyway. She just wanted Meimi to trust her and she had that trust until Meimi go back to being overprotective. Seira hugs Meimi, who hugged her back with her good arm.

"Well, look at at, two best friends comforting each other." A woman says, aiming her gun at the two girls. Meimi glared while Seira hid on Meimi. Unknown to the two girls, this was Hikari Motomiya, the woman who stalked Seira earlier in the day. Hikari gazed at the two girls, seeing who was more defenseless than the other.

"Get out or I'll scream for help." Meimi says, tugging Seira's head down into the bed. She gently kept her hand on Seira's head for insurance that she stays down.

"You won't, not if you want your little friend to survive." Hikari threatened, turning her gun to Seira. Even though she was hiding her face, Seira's face had a look of fear on it. Seira remembered her broken wrist and she started to sob as the pain started to come up again. Meimi gazed down at Seira for a quick second and that was her mistake. Hikari aimed the gun closer as she grabbed hold of Seira's collar, but she wasn't choking her. She was just holding her.

Seira started to nurse her wrist and she ignored Meimi's shocked face. _I didn't get medical attention for it._ Seira thought. "You were walking around with a broken wrist?" Hikari asked Seira. Seira didn't answer, but Hikari grazed Seira's wrist with her hand and she felt the bone. She gripped the wrist, ignoring Seira's cry and Meimi's glare. She popped the bone in place and she pushed Seira to the floor, forcing her to catch herself. Seira looked at the woman in shock and Meimi glared at her. "Get out." Hikari says, scraping the gun against Seira's cheek. Seira's eyes widen at the cool steel touching her cheek and Hikari knew she had the perfect hostage. Instead of letting her leave, she wrapped her arm around Seira's waist. "No, wait, I can use you. You're weaker than her." Hikari tells Seira, who frowned at being called weak. She hated being called weak, it made her feel helpless and helpless is what she was half of the time.

Meimi saw Seira trembling in the woman's hold and she knew what Seira was thinking. "No, you're not weak nor are you helpless. Let her go! She did nothing to you! I did nothing to you! I don't even know you!" Meimi shouted at Hikari. Hikari smirked at this as she pushed the gun into Seira's jaw.

"You might want to lower your voice, that is, if you want a bullet in her head." She threatened, lightly stroking Seira's jaw with the cool metal. Seira started to whimper in fear and that made Meimi decide to act humble for once. She didn't want Seira hurt and she finally gave up because of her pride. _I don't want her hurt. My pride is damaged at seeing her in pain._ Meimi thought, relaxing her body.

"Fine." Meimi gave up easily, seeing the tears in Seira's eyes. Seira was shocked at this as Meimi is known to not give up in the face of danger, but then she realized, it was different when she's the one in danger. _She's giving up just to keep me safe._ Seira thought, seeing Hikari ease up on her tight hold. Hikari removed the gun from her jaw and she simply placed it on her back. _I'm still in danger._ She thought. Meimi bowed as much as she could, ignoring the pain in her arm. "Please, don't hurt her. She's innocent. She has nothing to do with my prideful nature." Meimi begs of Hikari and Hikari glowered at the girl.

 **Yes! This is my longest chapter ever! Yay! So, the main villain meets Meimi and Seira finally in a criminal stand-off. No one knew that Hikari had a gun on her, but it is useful to her to threaten people. So, the next chapter will contain Marie Takumoura and her ruby ring!**


	5. Act 3

Act 3

Meimi didn't know what to think as she watched Seira as tears fell from her eyes. She had gave up on trying to act so prideful, but the woman still had Seira in her clutches. "Please, let her go." Meimi begged the woman. The woman glowered at Meimi and with a flash of confidence running through her soul, Meimi glared back at Hikari. She couldn't believe the woman. She would attack her if she wasn't injured and if the woman wasn't holding a gun to Seira's back.

"I'll let her go when I see fit." Hikari tells the girl and Meimi glowered at the young woman. _She is pissing me off!_ Meimi thought as she growled to herself. She couldn't believe that Seira was being held by the cruel woman and Hikari quickly moved the gun to Seira's face when she noticed that Meimi was going to move. "Don't move. You really want a hospital buddy." Hikari threatened and Meimi froze at her words. _No! I don't want a hospital buddy! She's already still healing._ Meimi thought as she glanced at Seira's wrist, sure the woman popped her bone back in place, but still. Meimi didn't know what to do, but with Seira being a hostage for her cooperation, she knew that she had to do something that won't get Seira killed. Meimi closed her eyes and when she fought back the habit to lash out when Hikari started to wave her gun around, she knew that she had won and she had figured out what she needed. "You're Saint Tail, aren't you?" The vile woman asked and when Meimi really panicked, she smirked. _I was right._ She thought.

"How did you find out? Who the fuck told you that?" Meimi then shouted at the woman and Hikari yanked Seira back into her body and Meimi's tongue almost then went down her throat when she noticed the position Hikari had Seira in. Hikari's hand was around Seira's almost healed wrist and she was holding the gun to Seira's face and one wrong move could break her wrist all over again and Meimi knew that the pain of a broken bone is very painful and Hikari was nice enough to pop her bone back in place, but it was still broken. She also didn't want the gun to go off. Lord knows what would happen if Seira gets shot by the woman holding her.

"No one told me." Hikari lied. She killed the one person that told her about Saint Tail's identity. She killed him because he was obviously off his rocker. Hikari glanced down at the girl she was holding and she smirked at her face. _Aw, poor thing is so terrified._ She thought as she knew that she had the perfect hostage for both Meimi and Saint Tail, now that she knew that they were one and the same. "Now, here's the plan, Saint Tail. You let me go and I'll release your friend in a public area. If you don't let me go, then your adorable friend here will be someone's chew toy." The woman threatened coldly. The young girl growled at the threat towards Seira, but the woman wasn't giving her much of a choice. If she refuses, Seira will get hurt. If she agree, she doesn't know what the woman will do to Seira without anyone watching her.

"You won't hurt her?" Meimi questioned. Hikari smirked at the girl as she used the gun to lift Seira's chin up.

"I won't." _Much._ She thought. She knew that the girl was too innocent for her to hurt, but that depends on how she acts as an hostage. Hikari then noticed the time and she growled. She then removed the gun from Seira's face and she replaced it with a knife. "Start walking." She roughly spoke to the girl. Seira obeyed the woman and she started to walk towards the door of the room. Meimi could do nothing but watch the armed woman take Seira away from her. She felt so helpless. When Seira opened the door, Hikari placed her knife in her pocket. She then grabbed Seira's unharmed wrist and she tugged her out of the hospital. When the woman noticed her car, she smirked at the young girl she had in her grasp. Seira trembled in the woman's hold and Hikari grinned at her. _No need to worry little girl. I won't hurt you._ She thought as she pushed Seira into her car. When Seira was in her car, Hikari had a gag and she wrapped it around Seira's mouth. Seira didn't bother trying to fight the woman off. "Get some sleep, kid." The woman tells her. Seira was at first confused, but the woman then brought chloroform to her face after she loosened the gag. She struggled a bit but Hikari knew that was natural when something is brought to a person's face. When Seira had collapsed onto the seat, Hikari moved the gag back in place. The woman thought about tying her up, but she knew that was a bit much. She knew that she would tie her up back at her house. The woman got in the driver's seat of her car and she watched Seira sleep as she started up the car.

As she started to drive, she wondered how the woman with the ruby ring was doing. _Marie Takumoura._ _Such a pretty name for a stupid woman to just show off her ring. Doesn't she realize that her ring can be sold for millions of dollars? Well, whatever, after I steal it from her, I will sell it and I will release the girl after I sell it._ She thought as she knew that a hostage early on in her theft would be very helpful as she knew how bloody a standoff could get and she already had a hostage. "Everything is going according to plan." Hikari spoke aloud to herself.


End file.
